You decieved me'
by Celia-Anderson
Summary: Chapter 6 in now up. Please read it.
1. The Babysitter Interview

Hi all! My this fanfic was very popular in the 4kids forum, so I decided to do it here. Hope you like it. And please post reviews.

This story goes on that before he had met Bloom and had started to love her, before he had attended Red Fountain, in Eraklion Sky had fallen in love with a the daughter of his mother's maid, Farunda. He did not know or rather realise that Farunda was not his true love, it was Bloom. But for Farunda, Sky was her man, her love.

Summary -  
_"I'll never leave you, never ever," said Sky. "You promise?", asked Farunda, tears coming out. "I love you and will always do, don't worry I'll marry only you." said Sky. Farunda looked up to him. Her beautiful eyes looking very sorrowful indeed. "You'll not forget me? When you go to Red Fountain?" asked Farunda. Sky shook his head and said "Never Farunda, never", he said. With a wave Sky left, not knowing that he would never be loving her again._

At a church -

It's been 2 years since the guys graduated from Red Fountain and the girls from Alfea. Stella and Brandon got married immediately and Stella was pregnant with a baby. Musa and Riven had recently told each other that they love each other. Their marriage was due. Flora and Helia had gotten married only 3 months ago, Timmy and Tecna were also due to get married and Layla and Daniel (her guy) had recently met and Daniel had proposed Layla which she accepted. But today, today was the day of Sky and Bloom's wedding.  
They get married and soon Bloom has a baby girl named Flame.

"Sky! Today you have to!" said Bloom. Her sapphire eyes sparkling.

"Have to what, Bloom dear?" asked Sky glancing up from his work.

"Yes, have to." Said Bloom.

"What?" asked Sky.

"Have to get Flame a new babysitter, tomorrow we'll be going to Roselinda's party, then who'll take care of Flame?" asked Bloom.

"Take her along." Said Sky.

"No. Children are not allowed to her party." said Bloom.

"Okay dear. I'll arrange for a meeting with babysitters." Said Sky with a smile.

"You? Do you even know what kind of babysitters we want? Send them to me." Said Bloom.

"Um…okay, Bloom." Said Sky. The next day Sky called for a meeting and sent all the girls applying to Bloom.

"Marie, could you send each of them inside one by one?" said Bloom to the housekeeper, Marie.

"Yes, your highness." Said Marie and sent a dark girl with small toad like eyes and a crooked nose in.

"Hello! May I know your name?" said Bloom politely.

"Relia." Said the girl.

"Nice name. So how do you think kids should be handled?" asked Bloom.

"With toughness, your highness. They should be scolded and grounded often or else they would become naughty. Their wishes should not be fulfilled…" Relia was interrupted by Bloom.

"Thank-you but I do not think that you are capable for the job." Said Bloom.

"But ma'am…." Started Relia but was Bloom shook her head.

Marie sent in the next girl. This one was pale, almond eyes and very pretty.

"Hello, what is your name?" asked Bloom.

"Farunda….I'm Farunda." Said the girl.

"So…how do you think children should be treated?" asked Bloom.

"With utmost care and love, ma'am." Said Farunda. Bloom looked impressed.

"You get the job. Do you live here?" asked Bloom. Farunda shook her head.

"Okay, fine. Become a permanent resident here. I'll get you a room in the palace. Flame will simply love you." Said Bloom.

"Thank you, your highness." Said Farunda with a smile.

Bloom nodded happily.

8

Hope you like it! My next chapter will come up soon.


	2. The truth about Sky

The second chapter's up. Check it out.

At the palace of Sparks and Eraklion (now combined), Bloom rang the help bell. A rather studious woman with horn-rimmed glasses cam running in "Can I help you, your majesty?" she asked. "Mrs. Walla, will you do me the favor of leading Farunda, Flame's new babysitter to her room?" asked Bloom politely. This was one of the reasons, everyone even the servants loved Bloom, she was nice and polite to everyone and did not give out orders. "Her room, your highness?" asked Mrs. Walla with a confused expression on her face. "Yes, take her to the guest room that will be hers now and yes, introduce her to Flame after she has freshened up." Said Bloom. Mrs. Walla nodded and gazed at Farunda with dislike and wonder. "Come, Ms. Farunda." Said Mrs. Walla. Farunda looked at Bloom and said "Thank you your majesty." Said Farunda. Once they were out of the room, Mrs. Walla asked "SO, you have not met Princess Flame as yet?" Farunda shook her head. She walked gracefully and spoke sweetly. Mrs. Walla nodded and led Farunda to her room.

The room was the delicate sort of, light cotton lime green curtains covered the window. The room was very big and spacious with a huge closet and a comfy bed. It had two sofas and a centre table in the middle of the room. A bathroom attached to the room and a wind chime hanging form the window. "This is your room, Farunda." Said Mrs. Walla smiling. "Its beautiful, Mrs. Walla." Said Farunda. "Please be ready soon, I will come to your room in exactly 15 minutes and then we shall go and meet Princess Flame." Farunda nodded. Mrs. Walla left. Farunda was left alone to unpack. Exactly 15 minutes later, they walked to Flame's room. "Hello Princess! How are you doing? I have someone to introduce you to." Said Mrs. Walla with a very obvious fake smile. "Mrs. Wakka, I know it is my new babysitter." Said Flame happily. "Good guess. But I'm Mrs. Walla not Mrs. Wakka" said Mrs. Walla. "Come on inside, Ms. Farunda." Said Mrs. Walla. Farunda walked in. "Where is the princess?" she asked Mrs. Walla. Flame stands up, her pink cheeks glowing as she spoke "Hi! I am Flame, princess of Sparks and Eraklion and the future queen too. My parents are Queen Bloom and King S…." started Flame but was cut short by Mrs. Walla, "That will be enough, Princess Flame. Now I want you to meet your new babysitter, Farunda." "She is adorable. Hi Flame! This is Farunda and from now onward I shall be your playmate not your babysitter. Babysitters are boring…" said Farunda. "You are nice" said Flame with a smile playing on her lips. Mrs. Walla left the room leaving Farunda and Flame alone. "So, I was saying that my mother is Queen Bloom and my father is King S.." started Flame but was once again cut short by Bloom, who had walked in the room the same time, "Flame, dear. Not boring Farunda, are you?" said Bloom. Flame shook her head. "Very well, just to inform you, Aunt Flora and Uncle Helia is coming today with Rose." Said Bloom. "Wow!" Flame looked at Farunda and said "I have to go. Rose is coming, wow!" said Flame. Farunda smiled as she said "No problem." "Yeppppppp" sang Flame and with a laughing Bloom following her left the room. Farunda was just about to leave when she caught a glimpse of a photograph consisting of Flame, Bloom and "Sky!" exclaimed Farunda. Her eyes began to fill and she sunks to her knees. She breaks down sobbing hard. "Sky….how could you do this to me? I loved you. I trusted you." Wept Farunda. With a heavy heart she left for her room.

In the hall, Flora, Helia and their daughter Rose had just arrived. "Flame!" "Rose!" "How is teddy?" "How is Reni, the doll?" "Well, you should take Rose to your room and enjoy." said Bloom. "YES" said both Rose and Flame together. "They are totally…" said Flora. "Where's Sky?" asked Helia. "Office, as usual." Said Bloom. "Oh!" said Helia slightly sad. "You know Bloom, today I was remembering our days at Alfea." Said Flora. "Like? The one when Helia kissed you the first time?" asked Bloom mischievously. Flora blushed and said "Bloom!" "What? You two are married now, what's the point blushing?" asked Bloom. "You see Bloom, Flora did not change AT ALL" said Helia. The three of them burst out laughing. Just then Sky arrived, "Hi bud! What's up?" asked Sky. "Hi Sky!" said Flora. Helia waved. "Riven called up, he said the Brandon and Stella are splitting." Said Sky. "WHAT?" said Bloom and Flora in shock. "I knew this would happen." Said Helia closing his eyes and sighing. "Whatever. Its been only 9 years since they got married and Solar's only 8." Said Sky. "I can't simply believe it." Said Bloom. "But…why are they splitting?" asked Flora.

Hope you liike it! Please review.


	3. Arrival to Sparks

Hi! Thanks Rocker05!!! Please tell me where I can improve!

"Well…Stella thinks that Brandon's having an affair with Wenda." Said Sky uncomfortable.

"whose Wenda??" aske Helia.

"Yeah, I never heard of her." Said Flora.

"You are not serious, Sky. Wenda?" said Bloom her eyes wide.

"Yes Bloom. Wenda." Said Sky.

"Will someone tell me who Wenda is?" said Flora.

"Oh yeah, Sky.." said Bloom.

Sky nodded and said "Wenda is Stella's cousin and Brandon's childhood friend. And so now Stella thinks that because Brandon talks about and to Wenda a lot, they are having an affair.

"That's stupid." said Helia. Flora nodded in agreement.

"Obviously it is. But Stella told me about Wenda earlier. She said that Brandon had told her before marriage that Wenda was his girlfriend earlier." Said Bloom.

"But how can she be so sure...that Brandon is deceiving her. Maybe they don't have anything between them now." Said Helia taking Brandon's side.

"Don't know. Riven told me that he'll come over tonight with Musa and Tecna." Said Sky.

"What about timmy?" asked Flora.

"Timmy is away, for some work. So… only those three." Said Sky.

"Oh!" said Helia.

"Lets go for a walk, we could have some ice creams, its getting stuffy here." Said Bloom.

They all nod and go out for a walk.

"Omg! I forgot to bring my purse! I have to go back." Said Bloom all of a sudden.

"We'll come with you." Said all of them together, they then looked at each other and laughed.

"Come on." Said Bloom and led the way to the palace. As soon as they arrive, the phone starts ringing.

"Flora, pick up the phone please." Said Bloom to Flora as Flora was near the phone.

Flora nodded and picked up the phone, "Hello" she said.

"Hello Bloom! Stella here. I'm coming over……..right now." Said the voice.

"Stella!" exclaimed Flora.

"Yes, ir me. But who are you? You are not Bloom for sure." Said Stella.

"This is Flora, Ste" said Flora.

"Okay, I am coming over." Said Stella.

"Yup! Where are you?" asked Flora.

"I'm………………."started Stella but then suddenly the connection broke and Flora heard Stella scream.

"STELLA" she cried.

"What happened Flora?" asked Bloom. Both Helia and Sky looked worried.

"Stella...she..." said Flora trembling.

"Yes dear, calm down and tell us what happened?" said Helia. He put his arm around hers and made her sit down.

"she hanged up and I..." said Flora again, once more breaking off.

"And what Flora?" asked Sky worriedly.

"I heard…..her…scream." said Flora.

"WHAT?" said all of them together.

One mile from Sparks and Eraklion -

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" shouted Stella at the woman standing before her.

"Calm down, Miss. I thought that the phone booth was empty. I am Farunda." Said the woman. Stella calmed down a bit, the woman did not seem like a witch.

"I have come from Sparks/Eraklion." Said Farunda.

"That is wonderful! I am going to Sparks, maybe we could go there together." Said Stella. Farunda nodded and then the two walked towards the road which led to Sparks and Eraklion.

"What happened to Stella, Flora?" asked Helia. The phone rang once more and all four of them jumped. Flora, Helia and Bloom all look at Sky.

"Me?" he asked. Bloom nodded. Sky picks up the phone.

"Hello!" he said

"Hi! May I talk to Queen Bloom please?" asked the voice.

"It's the King speaking, what happened?" said Sky.

"Sky!" said the voice.

"Yes, but I'll appreciate if you address me properly." Said Sky.

"You……."the voice trembled and Sky heard a weeping sound, it sounded exactly the way she used to weep.

"Please tell Queen Bloom that her friend, Queen Stella of Solaria is here with me and is safe and sound." Said the voice and hung up before Sky could say anything else.

"What happened Sky?", Bloom asked.

Sky looks up and tries to look normal,

"Nothing, Stella's fine" he said. Helia, Flora and Bloom let out a breath of relief. The phone rings again, Bloom picks it up.

"Today is PHONE DAY", jokes Helia. They all laugh.

"Hello", said Bloom.

"Hello Queen Bloom of Sparks and Eraklion. This is Ronald, assistant of Queen Tecna and King Timmy of third vector of binary galaxy speaking. I'm here to tell you that Queen Tecna, King Riven and Queen Musa will not be able to come there due to the call of King Timmy that he is no well." said the assistant of Tecna and Timmy, Ronald.

"Ok! Tell them that I send them my best regards and tell them that I MISS THEM" said Bloom. Bloom hanged up. As the phone was in speaker mode everyone had heard the conversation.

Hope you like it! Please review.


	4. I love you

Please guys, review!

"So who are you?" asked Stella.

"I am the royal babysitter of Princess Flame" said Farunda. Stella looked at her and then smiled and then started crying.

"What happened ma'am?" said Farunda worried about Stella.

"I miss Solar and Bran..." said Stella.

"Are you Ms. Stella who is going to have a divorce with Mr. Brandon?" asked Farunda. Stella noddes. "But why ma'am? Why? He is your husband and sometimes every couple fights. And you have a daughter, who will care for her if you split?" said Farunda.

"I love Solar but Solar's not the point, Brandon loved me sooo much more when we were in Alfea and now all he does is a 'good morning' and a 'hi'. And whenever Wenda's there, he's most polite. Wenda is very nice but I think they are having an affair. All the time he's withWenda." Said Stella angrily.

"But Ma'am that's no reason. Did you talk to King Brandon about this affair thing you think he has?" asked Farunda clamly. Stella shook her head. "So do. Do it now. Go to that booth (she points to a PCO) and talk to him about how you feel, how you think and everything." Farunda said. Stella looked at Farunda and then at the booth, she bit her lip and nodded and walked towards the booth. She dialed Brandon's number.

"Hello Brandon" she said...

15 minutes later Stella came out smiling and hugged Farunda, "Thanks Farunda. It worked, he said that he loved me toooooooo much to have an affair with Wenda. And he called Wenda a ugly, stupid and empty headed girl...I'm so happy. He said that he wanted me to come back to him and Solar. Thank you sooo much Farunda. I'm going back to Solaria immediately. I'll call Bloom and let her know." said Stella. Farunda smiled a beautiful smile and nodded. Stella called Bloom and transported herself immediately to Solaria. FArunda stood there smiling and crying...why was she the only one to suffer? Stella was fine now. And so were the others. Why did her Sky do it to her? As she cried, a light shone near her...

_"Sky, why are you getting married to Diaspro? You said that you loved Me." said Farunda crying. Sky brushed a tinge of her black lengthy hair back. "Farunda...I love you. Don't you trust me? I'm not going to marry my and her father announced it but I said a clear no. Diaspro knows about it that its a no" said Sky. Farunda turned and walked a little away from Sky and turned, her almond eyes had a mixture of love and anger in them. A tear dropped down her cheeks. "Why are you crying Farunda?" said Sky. "Sky, your father's never going to accept me, he'll want a princess for you not the daughter of his queen's maid. And I'm...Sky, forget me, marry Diaspro" said Farunda, her heart shaped face making an expression which said that 'I'll still love you'. Sky walked to wards her, "I'll never marry anyone except you, my dear. I'll leave everyone for you, I love you so much. And I find Diaspro as a very dominating person." said Sky. Farunda opened her mouth to speak but before she could say anything Sky kissed her._

Suddenly someone honked, it was 9.00pm the castle gates were going to close, then she would not be able to get in. She ran...she reached and quickly slipped in.

"Where were you?" said Bloom.

"Your highness, I..." said Farunda.

"Never mind, please come with me." said Bloom. Farunda followed Bloom who led her to the hall.

"Come Farunda" said Bloom. "oh god! She's going to introduce me to everyone and Sky's there.

"What should I do?" thought Farunda.

Please people! Review. Please.


	5. Farunda's flashback

**Please Review all**

**Farunda's flashback**

"Come Farunda please" said Bloom. Farunda had no choice but to come in front of all.

"Everyone this is Farunda, Flame's new babysitter." said Bloom. Flora and Helia smiled but Sky was shocked, Farunda looked at Sky and he looked at her.

"Oh my god! Farunda! What is she doing here? Now...she knows that I'm married to Bloom. My God!" thought Sky.

"Sky you are soo happy, you have a wife and a daughter but what did you leave me with? Despair...sadness" thought Farunda. Her almond eyes began to water and she quickly wiped her tears befor anyone could see the tears. She was happy for SKy, but deep down that pain creviced her and hurt her.

"Well, I think we should leave now. It's 9.15 now, Emily must be arriving." said Helia looking at Flora.

"Helia you leave I'll stay here today and take Rose. She has to study for her magic test tomorrow" said FLora. Helia nodded and Flora called Rose who came out with Flame and then Helia and Rose left.

"Momma, why did Rose leave? I wanted to ppplay more." said Flame.

"I'll play with you, lets go" said Farunda and left with Flame to her room.

"Its quite late. Come upstairs." said Bloom. Flora and a guilty SKy followed her.

As Flame played, Farunda slipped back to her flashbacks once again.

_"You can't get me" said Farunda and laughed a merry laughter. "I sure will" said Sky and ran after her. Suddenly Farunda fell down, hurting her ankle. "Farunda, love, are you alright?" asked Sky worried. Farunda looked up to him her eyes filled of love, "Till the day I have you by my side" said Farunda. Sky smiled. He bent on his knees took a rose and said "Madam Farunda, the future queen of Eraklion, will you come to have dinner with me tonight as my parents will be out?" said SKy. "Sky! Oh sorry! Prince Sky, the future king of Eraklion, I thereby accept your offer as I know the food at the palace is delicious" said Farunda and laughed. "Farunda! What about me? I'm gonna get you" said Sky and kissed her again. The next day, she had come to him "Sky" she said quitely. "What happened love?" asked Sky. "You are going to Red Fountain?" asked Farunda. Sky nodded._ _"I'll never leave you, never ever," said Sky. "You promise?", asked Farunda, tears coming out. "I love you and will always do, don't worry I'll marry only you." said Sky. Farunda looked up to him. Her beautiful eyes looking very sorrowful indeed. "You'll not forget me? When you go to Red Fountain?" asked Farunda. Sky shook his head and said "Never Farunda, never", he said. With a wave Sky left, not knowing that he would never be loving her again._

"Farunda, Farunda! Are you there?" asked Flame.

"Yes, oh, Princess Flame" said Farunda recovering.

"My papa will cure you, he cures me when this what happened to you happens to me" said Flame. Farunda looked at her.

"Come I'll take you to him" said Flame.

"No, its okay Princess Flame. I don't want this nonsense." said a voice.

Hope you like it! The next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Sky and Farunda meet

**Please everyone, review.**

**Sky and Farunda meet**

"No its okay Princess Flame. I don't want any of this nonsense" said Mrs. Walla.

"But, Mrs. Wakka..." said Flame.

"Its time to sleep, Good Night" said Mrs. Walla and motioned Farunda to come out. Farunda came out anf Flame went to sleep, Farunda left for her room and soon fell asleep.

Meanwhile in Sky and Bloom's bedroom, Bloom was asleep while Sky could not sleep due to...Farunda.

"Why did she come back? I thought she'll leave me and forget me" thought Sky, _but will she forgive me?_ a small voice in Sky's head said. He remembered that day...the day that changed all -

_It was a royal party that night and Sky was back from Red Fountain, he had just returned and was relaxing. Suddenly some one knocked. "Come in" said Sky lazily. Farunda walked in, "Hi Sky, how are you?" said Farunda. "Farunda...oh! Hi. Sorry I came back just now" said Sky defending himself. "That does not matter" said Farunda a tear dropping from her eye. "What happened? Are you okay?" said Sky. "Sky, I'm leaving today" said Farunda. "But why?" Sky asked. "Mom's been sacked, the Queen found out about us, Eric...leaked it out." said Farunda. Eric was Sky's cousin and he liked Farunda and was jealous of Sky. "That Eric! But, you can't leave I love you" said Sky. "I'll come back, don't worry Sky, the next year meet me in Relaxo Coffee shop in Magix if you really love me" said Farunda. "I will, I shall surely will and next time, I'll take you directly to the church and I'll marry you" said Sky boldly. He thought he would love her and marry her, but he never came. He met Bloom when he went back to Red Fountain for the next session, and he forgot Faruda...the day they had fixed to meet, that day he never turned up, because that day he fell in love again, not Diaspro, not Farunda only Bloom. _

The next day, Bloom went to the 5th Moon of Marigold with Flora for a day, Flame went for a sleepover with Melody, Musa and Riven's daughter and Technology, Tecna and Timmy's daughter and Rose and Ayesha, Layla and Daniel's daughter and Solar, Sky and Brandon's daughter. Sky was all alone, as it was a Sunday Mrs. Walla had gone to visit her home for the day. She always took a day off. Only Sky and Farunda were in the castle.

Farunda was in the kitchen making herself tomato soup. Sky comes up, not realising that Farunda is in the kitchen and not Maria, the maid and cook,

"That smells good! Could you give me some of that tomato soup too, Maria?" said Sky. Farunda was surprised but on turning she saw Sky, so she didn't say anything. She quickly puts the soup in front of Sky and tries to leave, but...sky turns and sees her.

"Farunda!" said Sky.

"The same voice, the same love, but...its not for me...its for the Queen, for Bloom" thought Farunda and turned. She bit herlips and stood.

"Sky, its over, I'm not going to say anything when you did not come to the coffee shop that year, I knew. You're married now, you have a daughter, forget me" said Farunda. Sky looked a her and said,

"I didn't remember..." said Sky and immediately realised that he had said the wrong thing because Farunda fell down on the floor and started sobbing and crying

"I knew it...the moment I left the palace, that you would forget me..." said Farunda.

"Farunda...please, I...just realised that I loved Bloom and not you" said Farunda.

"And what about me? I left the palace for you, mom died at this shock and Eric's been creating problems for me since." said Farunda.

"I'll give you all you want, I'll make your life happy once more, you shall find the perfect match for you..." said Sky trying to recover his mistake.

"No one will accept me" said Farunda.

"Why? You are beautiful, you are smart...you are..." said Sky.

"Sky. I'm a mother" said Farunda trying to stop herself from crying again.

"What? Farunda! My?" said Sky. Faunda nodded.

"When I left the palace the next week I found out that I was pregnant, I wanted to tell it to you when you were supposed to come to meet me but..." said Farunda.

"But Farunda! That can't be. I...please don't tell this to anyone, not Bloom especially or she'll leave me and she'll take Flame with her" said Sky worried and glanced at Flame's room.

"What about my baby? What about our baby? My Allisha" sid Farunda angrily.

"Alisha! Her name's Allisha?" said Sky softly. Farunda nodded.

"I want to meet her right now" said Sky, maybe he didn't love Farunda but she loved his daughter. Sky and Bloom had always wanted two children, but after Flame for born the Magix doctor had said that Bloom could never give birth to a child again after Flame, so he wanted Allisha, even Bloom would want Allisha.

"I'll never let you two meet never. What will she do if you ever decide to abandon her too?" said Farunda.

"I won't do that to my baby" said Sky.

"Ok, I'll let you meet her every Sunday when no one's home" said Farunda. Suddenly Farunda began to rise, she begin to transform, a brilliant purple winx suit and a tiara on her head, she began to close her eyes and suddenly the bright light was gone and Faunda fell down in her transformed form. Sky picked her up.

"Are you okay?" said Sky. Farunda nodded, all the tears she had dropped turned to diamonds.

"Sky! I got my powers back! I got them back" Farunda exclaimed in joy and hugged Sky.

"Powers? You never told me" said Sky looking interested. Farunda then decided to pour out her life's secrets to the man who deceived her.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	7. Why did you this to me?

**Why did you do this to me?**

"Oh my god!" said Bloom. "What happened Bloom?" asked Flora. "Flora, I just realised that from tomorrow's Mrs. Walla's 1 month leave is going to start." said Bloom horrified. "um...Bloom, ok, so what's...the...great...deal?" asked Flora confused. "Well, and tomorrow, Emily is going to start school, so I have to go to drop her to Alfea, Relia asked me drop her personally and that means that there won't be anyone at home except Sky." said Bloom. "What about your new babysitter?" said Flora. "Oh yes, she'll be there. I always forget about her" said Bloom. She glanced at the natur clock in FLora's castle and said "I gotta go, I know I promised to stop till the night, but I want to give Sky a surprise, he'll be soo very happy." said Bloom. Flora nodded as Bloom transported herself to Eraklyon and Sparks.

"I am a princess, a banished princess, a princess whose kingdom was snatched away from her" said Farunda softly the diamond tiara on her head sparkling, "Go on..." said Sky. But before Farunda could continue, a woman appeared, a ugly woman with cinnamon coloured eyes having a cold deep look in them. "Remember, the Royal queen does not forgive, she does not forgive. She is angry very angry, first you fell in love without telling her and now you tell the love who decieved you the myth, the truth, you insult the Royal queen, she does not forgive. Come, she is calling you, she is angry but will be angrier if you don't come." said the woman. Farunda grasped, holding Sky's arm tight, the woman asked her "Come, she is calling you, don't make her mad" said the woman. "I did'nt do, it not on purpose, I really tried to stop that from happeneing but...please mercy me the queen" she said looking up the sky. "She gave you your powers back and you...come with me" said the woman. "What's going on here?" said Sky. His eyes wide with fear and surprise. The woman looked at him and smiled a wicked smile. "She loved, had an affair with someone, so...the Royal Queen did this to her" said the woman and pulled Farunda and both of them disappeared. Sky was left alone the room dark again. A chill crept up in Sky's back. What is this, "Farunda, I love you" said Sky literally shouting, suddenly. HE said this because he thought Farunda might come back. "Sky..." said a voice, almost torn apart as if the speaker had been crying.

"PLease Veina, please, forgive me. Leave me" said Farunda trying to pull herself off the woman. "You will have to meet the Royal Queen now, you have to face her now. YOu commited a s.in and you must repay it" said VEina. Farunda was brought on the realm of Beauti Icy land. She enetered the palace, and was taken to the throne room. How could the Royal Queen do this to her realm, her planet, her poeple...

In Eraklyon, Sky's parent's palace, "Youvi, I saw that girl yesterday" said Herold the former king."Which girl Herold?" said Youvi, the queen. "That girl who used to be with Sky before he met Bloom." said Herold, the king. "I cannot make out anything what you are saying" said Youvi, brushing her hair. "The girl who was your maid's daughter" said Herold. Youvi turned and walked up to Herold. "You mean that Farunda girl? Susan's daughter?" said Youvi looking interested. Herold nodded. "What in the hell was she doing here? I thought we banished that mother-daughter from Eraklyon" said Youvi her temper rising. "Yes, I know and I saw her with Flame" said Herold. "My God! I hope that witch does not create problem between Sky and Bloom" said Youvi. "That's not the point, you remember Susan told us about past of Farunda." said Herold. Youvi nodded and sat down. "But, you know very well when I shooed her off that I did not want the daughter of a maid to marry my son" said Youvi rising again. Herold motioned her to sit down and said "Youvi, try and understand, she was not Susan's real daughter and you know it and she's a princess or rather now...a queen" said Herold. "Yes...but the people of Eraklyon did not know about this and what would they think if their dear Prince married the daughter of a maid!" said Youvi. "Youvi calm down, you know that Bloom's power can macth only one power and we don't want those people to go against us, you know what will happen if they do" said Herold. Youvi closed her eyes and nodded. Farunda...that girl...could either provide a lot or destroy a lot...what to do? be friends or enemies. On one side of the bridge stood Bloom, keeper of the dragon-fire and on the other hand, Farunda, the keeper of the Ice-tear. 

Questions -  
What will Sky do now? Does he have feeling for Farunda? Where is Farunda and who is the Royal queen and what is she fgoing to do to Farunda?

That was good, I worked really hard for this chapter. Let me give you a defination of the Ice-Tear.

**Ice-TEar** - Ice-Tear a power that can destroy the world if in wrong hands is the only power that has ever managed to match the dragon fire ehich in turn is a great power itself. The Ice Tear can only be controlled by ice powered or water powered people unless the last keeper decides to give it to someone, it is not realted to Icy at all and it is not a power of witches. A similar thing that happend to Sparks happened to the the realm of Beauti Icyland. But it was restored much earlier than Sparks by Fiona, the princess. She has a daughter Farunda who has the Ice Tear too. A power greare than controlled, the kingdoms of Sparks and Beauti Icyland were good friends until Sparks got destroyed and then even when the kingdom of Sparks was restored the new queen, Queen Bloom had no idea of the long living and lasting friendship of Sparks and Beauti IcyLand. There is a myth that there are stoneshidden in Beauti Icyand, by the king of Sparx, Third Vector of Binary Galaxy, Solaria and Harmonic Nebula...which has the power stored in them which can only be held by the bloods...

I hope you like it!  
Bye! gtg!


End file.
